Forever with u
by Emilia Justina
Summary: 'A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z' DID I MISS SOMETHING? YES I MISS YOU! A NOVELSHIPPING FANFIC. WRITTEN WITH A SPECIAL HELP FROM A SPECIAL FRIEND REXTONVERSE.
1. Chapter 1

**'ONE DAY I CAUGHT MYSELF SMILING FOR NO REASON,**

 **THEN I REALISED I WAS THINKING OF U'**

17 years old Misty Water flower was staring at the note in her hands with an annoying couldn't understand , the day from her breakup she is getting these notes kept in her there was no name only.

The bell rang breaking Misty from her trance and signalling the early 5 minutes before the class starts. She took her books and made a mad dash for the class alas the class was on the other side of the school when she reached the teacher was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor and was wearing an annoyed expression.

"Care to explain miss Waterflower ,why late? Asked the teacher.

"Mr. Battleax I am so sorry I was on the other side of the school please sorry sir" She said

"Hmppp" so called Mr. Battleax said " its the first time so no punishment for u but if u r late again " he gave Misty a look which was shouting 'That it will not end well'.

Misty ran to Herr seat taking the place beside Paul Shinji the famous boy in the school. Girls always go crazy on him but he ignores them . So, now less girls hit on him knowing there is only 2% chance they will go out with Paul. Poor girls!

The teacher began the lecture and was chanting about something . Mr. Battleax repeat a lesson 3 times so it was the 3rd time he was explaining .Misty could see some where sleeping behind their textbooks , some were typing under the table on their phones and some where drawing useless drawing in the notes. So Misty thought to strike as conversation between her and Paul.

"Hmmm, hey I am misty " she said

"Hi, Paul" he replied dully

"So u don't talk much I see "

"I don't like talking much its annoying"

"Hey but if u open your self up people will understand u more"

"I don't want any people understanding me I am OK with my normal life " he replied

Misty thought it was the right time to end the conversation. So the rest of the period she stayed silent . when the bell rang Paul was the first to go out of the class . Misty went afterwards to the economic s class . The The economic class went quickly,they were said to make a pudding of their favourite fruit flavor. So made of litchi .Now it was time for lunch she went to canteen & sttod in the waiting line . she was having no friends. But she was popular . She looked around for a seat . Every seat was occupied only 1 was having 1 extra seat which was the table Paul shinji has occupied .

"Its better to sit there than stand and eat" she said to herself

"Hey Paul can I sit with with u actually there is no more place" Misty asked

"Whatever" replied Paul

While eating Misty started a conversation .

"So u live alone?"

"No"

"Whit whom do u live" on &on went Misty's questions & Paul was answering in either one word answer or yes or no questions.

The day went by pretty quickly when the home bell rang signalling the students of the end of the made her way to her locker . There it was again a note which says:-

 **'UNFORTUNATELY , I CAN'T RUN FROM MY HEART. IT HURTS, DEEP INSIDE MY BODY. AND I KNOW I'LL NEVER BE THE SAME.'**

Misty took the note and went straight home . Thinking 'who the hell is playing this dumb joke on me'

review plz


	2. Chapter 2

**_'YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE?_**

 ** _ITS THE FIRST WORD OF THIS SENTENTENCE !_**

 _'Oh not again' was the only thought on Misty's mind.'I really do need to find out who the hell is this person writing notes and keeping it in my locker'._

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 _Class started 15 minutes ago today Misty was lucky, she arrived on time and was saved from 's lecture or .Battleax gave the class a worksheet to was lost in her own world of thoughts about the notes. She noticed a pattern in which the morning notes consists cheezy pickup lines were as the note kept at the end of school in her locker consists the true feelings of the mystery writer or she thought so._

 _She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear the Bell ring. Her next period was Biology._

 _She was now looking at her biology teacher and the girl beside her was given a question to the middle of explaining the lesson their teacher suddenly started asking questions. The girl beside Misty was answering the question confidentialy._

 _"Good" the teacher said "Miss Waterflower ur next"_

 _Misty stood up_

 _"What are the inner folds of the mitochondria called?" asked the teacher,his hand were folded on his chest and he was looking at misty with his head tilted to his right side._

 _"umm.." said misty thinking for answer. She was a nervous wreck inside,but she wouldn't let anybody see it._

 _" 'umm' is not an answer miss waterflower" said the teacher "Mr. Parker please say the answer"_

 _"The inner membrane folds over many times and creates layered structures called fluid contained in the mitochondria is called the matrix. The folding of the inner membrane increases the surface area inside the organelle" said Misty's mouth was hanging open when she heard the answer. She thought that the teacher hadn't explained this but boy she was teacher turned to Misty and said_

 _"write it 100 times and submit it tomorrow" with that the Bell rang._

 _The rest of the day went by smoothly she again sat with Paul today at lunch and talked or more like irritated went to her locker and there again it was the note it says,_

 ** _'THERE IS NO WAY WORDS OR HOW MUCH TEARS YOU CRIED TO DESCRIBE HOW A BROKEN HEART FEELS,TRUST ME.'_**

 _Reading the words brought tears to Misty's eyes. She remembered catching her boy friend cheating on her with her very own best note said the truth that no words or many tears can never describe how a broken heart feel._


End file.
